The Norman Family
"As of today, the world will know the true power of the Norman Family!" - Bartholomew Norman I (Empire Rising) The Norman family has a strong history of wealth and power, with seven being heads of the World Government and several others being of high power in the Government's council. The most powerful member to date is Bartholomew Norman III, the last of the family to be the head of the Government. Members: Reginald Norman Reginald was the third head of the World Government and the first of the Norman family to lead. He was a somewhat kind hearted man and one of the only members of the family to truly put the people's needs before his own. His power was the ability to manipulate sound, including creating deadly sound waves. Hera Norman Hera was the fifth head of the World Government and the first female of the family to hold such power. She was corrupt and wanted nothing more than to benefit herself and the family. She had a short term of only three years, due to the fact that assassins were hired to kill her and she wanted to eliminate the fact that she was a target. Her power was the manipulation of minds and people's actions. This made her a deadly woman with the ultimate silver tongue. Vlad Norman He was the Ninth head of the World Government who ruled through fear and deceit, even among his own family. He was killed only fourteen months after becoming the head of the government. His power was the manipulation of water and ice. Lucius Norman Lucius was the tenth head of the World Government, replacing his assassinated brother. He was more kind and well mannered and intended on obliterating taxes altogether. While he succeeded, the next head of the Government erased his progress. He had the ability to manipulate time, as he was the Fifth generation Sage of time and space. Bartholomew Norman I He was the tyrannical fourteenth head of the World Government and plunged the world into chaos with his leadership. His reign caused the beginning of the rebellious age, where people started to rise up against the World Government. He held no powers and was killed by Everest Glorick. Bartholomew Norman II He was the fifteenth head of the World Government and Bartholomew I's son. He followed his father's footsteps as a tyrant and lead several assaults on helpless colonies that were rumored to hold pirates. He also head no powers and was killed by Roseline Zalious. Bartholomew Norman III He was the son of Bartholomew Norman I's brother, who was born after Bartholomew Norman II. He was also the seventeenth head of the World Government. While he has manners and charm, he still remains quite sadistic and vengeful. He will go to any lengths just to get what he wants and threatens the Empire on multiple occasions. He is the most ruthless of the Norman family. He serves at the main antagonist of Part II and proves that he holds a grudge against the Everstar Empire, Inferno in specific, for killing Bartholomew Norman II. He has the power to manipulate and create portals to other locations. Lilith Norman While not a head of the World Government, she possesses a great role in the story. She is a part of the Revolutionaries, a group that goes against the World Government. She is one of Inferno's most important allies and holds great respect for the pirate lord. She even begins to fall in love with Rose as time passes. She has the power to forge metal, like Guard does.